Just another year in Gotham
by ThePenName101
Summary: Follow all of your favorte charaters
1. Joker and Harley

Jo Ker *Walks down a dark alley waiting for his next what he calls "performance"*

Harley Quinn *Harley was dressed up in her normal jester outfit as she stood by Joker. She wasn't really sure what he had planned next. She wanted to ask but knew better then to do so. Sometimes with Joker it was best to just be quite and wait.*

Jo Ker Well since uh...bats found our last hideout I got a new one. Ozzy's old hotel it's abandon but it will do.

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled brightly as ever as Joker finally spoke up. For her it was always more relaxing once she had somewhat of an idea of what was going. She nodded her head.* "That place is a bit run down but I am sure we can make it work out great. As always ya came up with the perfect plan Mister J." *She said trying to stay cheerful about everything.*

Jo Ker *He felt a warm feeling as Harley smiled at him he hated it. He tried to stay mean and cold * "Well, Harley for you're sake it better be."

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled brightly but when she was a few steps behind Joker she made a face over his comment to her. She cared and respected Joker a great deal but sometimes he was just an asshole. Even so she had feelings for the man.* "No worries Mister J! With you, me, and the Babies nobody will beat us this time. Not even B-Man. I am sure of it!" *She said trying to keep on the bright side of things.*

Jo Ker *He had the urge to punch her he turned to do so but her blue eyes met his green ones and the urge left he motioned for her to come closer*

Harley Quinn Harley was sure from the way Joker moved he was going to punch her. She flinched a little. Yet as her sapphire hues met with eyes something odd happened he stopped and motioned for her to come closer. Harley tilted her head to the side but then smiled and moved closer to Joker.* "Something wrong Boss?" *She asked a bit nervous.*

Jo Ker "Not at all but uh Harley...we should get going." *He outstetched his hand for her to hold.*

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled it wasn't often Joker allowed her to just hold his hand so she gladly took hold of his hand and nodded her head. She knew right now was the time to stay quite. Although what she really wanted to do was ask him what his new plans were and how he was going to carry them.*

Jo Ker *They arrived to the hotel. He hated to admit it he enjoyed his time with her. Even though not a word was spoken. They had a silent bond. The henchmen were waiting.* "Harl, go find us a suite." *He turned to the henchmen.* "You guys sleep in the lobby hahaha"

Harley Quinn

*Harley was smiling the whole way as they walked. Although neither were talking she was just glad to be spending with Joker. It was nice to just to be around him. Sure he was dangerous and crazy but at moments like this she truly loved bei...ng around him. It made all the suffering worth while for the small moments of calmness like this. She smiled and waved in her ever cheerful manner to the henchmen.* "Right Boss I am on." *Harley said as she skipped off. She found the best room at the place which had a living room, a small kitchen and a nice sized bathroom along with a large bedroom. She smiled happily as she plopped herself down on one of the old sofas there.* "Perfect!" *she said to herself.*

Jo Ker

*One of the henchmen complained about sleeping in the lobby. Joker quickly drew his gun and shot the man dead.* "Anyone else have a probelm with the uhh sleeping arrangements?" * Everyone was quiet* "Good" *He chuckled to himself making hi...s way to their room. Harley he wanted to bash her skull in. He opened the door.* "Perfect" he heard Harley say. *He was gunna bash her skull in. He turned the corner and saw her blonde hair. She looked up her baby blues hit him like a ton of bricks No he wasn't gunna hurt her...not today.

Harley Quinn

*Harley could hear the gun shot from upstairs. Clearly someone must have been mouthing to Joker. She then heard him loudly asking if anyone else had an issue with things. She shrugged this off. She was use to him acting out like this. It w...as a daily thing for her to hear him killing and shouting at people. She smiled brightly as he came into the room. Even though he didn't say anything she read the stress in his body language.* "Come on and sit down. Maybe the t.v here still works." *She said trying to be a bit cheerful but not to much that it would upset Joker more .

Jo Ker *To the Joker's own surprise he shot a wide grin at her. He came and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him.* "Harl?" he said gently

Harley Quinn *At first Harley was sure Joker was just going to yell at her. In fact she was prepared to tune out his yelling. Yet to her shock he grinned widely and sat down next to her. She couldn't help but snuggle her head onto his shoulder as she felt his arm go around her waist. She smiled and looked up at him now as he said her name.* "Something on your mind Mister J?" *She asked softly not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment.*

Jo Ker *He felt her eyes on him now. He looked down she looked so...what was the word? Beautiful. He felt butterflies form in his stomach.* "Do you love me?"

Harley Quinn

*Harley was thrown off guard by Joker asking her such a thing. Of course she loved him. If she didn't love him, her life would never have gone so far off what she had planned it out to be. Yet there were times when she wondered why she did... love such a man. Times when despite her love for him, Joker still scared her shitless. She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke now.* "I could answer with a simple yes of course. But it ain't that easy and you already damn well know that much. I love you yes but that doesn't mean there still aren't times you scare me. Times where you make so mad I want to run you over with a damn truck." *It may not be the answer Joker wanted to hear but it was the truth of things and Harley had never been one to hide her emotions. In fact many times it was that very trait that got her into messes.*See More

Jo Ker

*He chuckled alittle then looked away from her. Truth was she drive him crazy scaring her alittle is justalittle payback for what she puts him through each day. Truth was everytime she looked at him it made him melt. Truth was no matter ho...w mad they are at each other they always come back to each other. Truth was he didn't want a simple I love you. The Joker was attached to her no matter how much he wanna to break her arm, Crush her skull, rip her ear off. The only thing he didn't want to hear from her now was "Do you love me mister J?" But he knew it was coming

Harley Quinn

*Harley was quite for a long moment. She knew Joker didn't want her to ask him if he loved her. She knew chances were he would say no and just laugh at her. Yet she had just given him the truth of her feelings. Didn't she also have the rig...ht to at least ask his feelings back?* "Mister J?" *The blond asked in a soft voice.* "Do you love me at all? Even a little?" *She bite down on her lower lip some.* "Forget...Ya don't got to answer that. I should know the answer by now. Your only care is Batman." *She said with a bit of a sigh

Jo Ker *He looked back at her. He looked into eyes long and hard. Then he pulled her as close as possible. He put his scarred lips near her ear gently touching it and without saying the words he mouthed "I love you" in her ear.*

Harley Quinn

*Harley was expecting Joker to get mad. She was expecting that he was just going to storm off on her if anything. She couldn't help but blush just a bit at the intense way he was staring at her. The blond met his stare though. Her smile wi...dened as she felt his lips by her ears. She may not be the most smart but she was by no means stupid either. She knew what he was trying to say. She turned and faced. She placed one hand softly on his cheek. Her sapphire hues looking into eyes of green.* "Thanks Mister J. It's funny how the small moments like this make everything else in life okay." *She said with a soft laugh.*See More

Jo Ker *He laughed back. This felt like a perfect moment just him and her. No one else. No Batman. No Crane. No Nigma. Just her and him. He moved his face close to hers. he pressed his lips soflty against hers*

Harley Quinn

*For Harley this was truly a dream come true moment. For once there was no talk of Batman. No Arkham guards trying to stop her from running over to Joker, just her and him. Not only that but he now knew her feelings for him and she knew hi...s for her. Not only that but now he was kissing her! For her this was more then a dream come true. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped an arm around Joker. There were so many thoughts of what she should be saying to him right now going through her mind. Yet she said nothing and just enjoyed this moment of getting to kiss the man she loved so deeply

Jo Ker *He pulled back smiling and laughing.* "Still wanna run me over sweetheart?" *He felt like a huge weight had beeen lifted off his chest he kissed the top of her blonde head as he turned on the tv. He didn't think about harming her. No, he wasn't gunna hurt her...not today*

Harley Quinn *Harley had to laugh as Joker asked her if she still wanted to run him over. She gave him a playful smirk.* "I think for today your safe from my anger Boss." *Harley said with laugh. She leaned her head back on Joker's shoulder as he turned on the t.v. Life was good. Life for her at this moment was perfect. All the tears all the drama...It was worth it even if just for this moment.*


	2. Scarecrow

Joker "Hey you! You're Johnathan Crane." *He grinned*

Jonathan' Crane' *looks around, trying to decide if your talking to me, shrugs* Yes, Im Jonathan Crane.. Can I Help You?

Joker "You make the fear gas hahahahha Yes yes I know all about you. I've been dieing to meet you ...Scarecrow."

Jonathan' Crane' *rolls eyes* and you are? The... Joker?

Joker *laughs long and loud* What..hehehahe Gave. hehehehahaha What gave me away?

Jonathan' Crane' *grits teeth* Stop Laughing... *puts out my hand, for you to shake* Nice To *sighs* Meet You

Joker *He shook his hand with a firm grip* "Charmed" he said grimly.

Jonathan' Crane' Great *jerks my hand away*

Joker "Say you wouldn't mind giving me some of that happy gas would ya?"

Jonathan' Crane' No, I Dont Just "Hand Out" Fear Gas... If I Did, You Would Be Stealing My Thunder, and I Can't Have That...

Joker "I don't want to...it just looks like alot of uh...fun"

Jonathan' Crane' Oh It Is Fun... You're Missing Out! *smirks* Maybe You Should Have Chosen To Be a Smarter Villain!

Joker "Really now" *Holds up some of his fear gas* " maybe you should have chosen to keep a closer I on your uh...items."

Jonathan' Crane' *snickers* I'm Immune To My Toxin You Idiot

Joker "Well i'm not gunna use it on you Johnny. You're an ally in my war against the bat" *The sun started to rise*

Jonathan' Crane' Give It Back! *growls* NOW

Joker "Woah Woah Woah Doc I just want to borrow it"

Jonathan' Crane' No! GIVE IT BACK!

Joker "Sorry Doc no can do" *Get's in a van* "Cya around." *Laughs as he closed the door and drove off*

Jonathan' Crane' *stands there in shock* Damn.. *walks off


	3. Nightwing

Jo Ker__ "Bird brain over here please show me a good time."

Richard Grayson *glares* I'm not a monkey. I don't plan to entertain you like one.

Jo Ker "You're just another performer in this city like me. Only i'm the main act. HAHAHA"

Richard Grayson "Hopefully they'll drop the curtain before you even start your horrendous act."

Jo Ker "I'm afriad thats not gunna happen the bat can't seem to do it. Even after I killed Jimmy...Oh I mean Jason poor Jason."

Richard Grayson Tightens his fist; "How can you even live with yourself. Harming the commissioner's daughter and killing Robin. You're a monster that needs to be stopped. "

Jo Ker "By who? HHHAHAAHAHAHA. You think you can stop me? That's priceless"

Richard Grayson "I will do what I have to. "

Jo Ker "Die?"

Richard Grayson "You wish."

Jo Ker *Pulls out his knife.* "Who's wishing?"

Richard Grayson Pulls out eskrima sticks. "Obviously you..."

Jo Ker "Time to start act 2 hehe." *Throws his knife at Nightwing*

Richard Grayson Raises up gauntlet as the blade scrapes it and slices one of the straps holding the gauntlet as the left gauntlet loosens. Glaring up he twirls the eskrima and runs at swinging it at his head.

Jo Ker *ducks and is able to sweep his legs* He started singing "And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain"

Richard Grayson Crashing into the ground he glares and rolls backwards into a crouching position. "I don't much care for your singing...nor your jokes..." he charged at him trying to shove his shoulder into him.

Jo Ker *Steps aside Nightwing hit into the wall and turned into jokers backfist* "My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain"

Richard Grayson Richard hits the wall as he turns and is smacked with his fist he crashes to the ground panting. Pushing himself up he has a bit of blood drip from the corner of his lip. Pushing himself up he glares. Thinking to Jason, and Barbara he slaps his hands on the ground from the frustration. Reaching for his utility belt he tossed a wing-ding at Joker. "I think that's enough of that Joker."

Jo Ker *It hit his jaw but he still sang blood poured out hismouth as he threw another knife* "I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;"

Richard Grayson

Caught off guard it was a split-second before he realized the blade was thrown. He had done this scenario many times in his career but the slowing down of the blade in his mind he heard Bruce. 'Take a deep Breath and concentrate. When you c...an focus on the danger source take advantage of it. ' Dick's eyes focused on the blade as he took it in and balled himself up. Rolling to the side he laid in the fetal position motionless. Opening his eyes the former Robin stood as his left gauntlet clattered to the ground the knife buried into it. His wrist bare and vulnerable as a line of blood slipped around and down the balled up fist. Glaring to the Joker he hated this man for everything he stood for. Everything. He dreamt many times of killing him, but it was more rewarding to not stoop down to his level. Sweeping his foot the gauntlet embedded with a blade shot at the Joker as Nightwing straight behind it. If the distraction worked, Richard was going to enjoy breaking the Joker's jaw, and every damn tooth in his damn smile.

Jo Ker *Ducks it and tackles the charging Nightwing* "I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing."

Richard Grayson Smashing into the ground with the Joker on top Richard smirked and threw his fist up at the clown's face violently. He horribly wanted to break in the clown's smile. He hated him. Why did they let this monster live. Of all the freaks, Joker was the worst. Yet he still lived. He someone would just kill him. Richard shook his head trying to clear his head. No he knew better than to think that way. "G-get o-off you loon!" He grunted from under the weight of the dangerous nutjob on top of him.

Jo Ker "To think I did all that;  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
Oh no, oh no not me,"  
*He stuck a knife into his midsection. Nightwing let out a cry of pain.*  
"Shhhh it's almost over"

Richard Grayson Nightwing screamed in pain as he gritted his teeth. His teeth stained red. Glaring up his hand gripping onto the mad man's eyes as his thumbs tried to press his eyes inward to the point of trying to bust them. Shifting his knee and shoved it upwards, trying to hit the clowns groin. This clown was dangerous. Should he have expected anything less? "You damn nutjob..."

Jo Ker *Gets up and grabs one of Nightwings own eskrima sticks. He walked back over to him slowly.*  
" And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain."  
*He started beating him in the head with it*

Richard Grayson Glancing up Nightwing covers himself from the beatings as he glares. "ENOUGH SINGING!" He sweeps his legs at Joker as he rolls back and stands up. His lip busted as he watches. Wiping his mouth sorely he feels his bruises.

Jo Ker *Hits the ground* "It's the final act bird brain . I do hope you're ready..."

Richard Grayson Holding his wound he panted blood soaking his costume as he bared a bloody gritting of Teeth. "I was born Ready." His free hand fumbled into his utility belt looking for a weapon. He had to knock out the loon and take him to Arkham.

Jo Ker *He got up and charged at him with the eskrima sticks*

Richard Grayson Pulling out another wingding he threw two at the Joker's hands to knock out the eskrima sticks. Ducking he tackled at the joker and tried to throw him over his shoulder.

Jo Ker *The wingding hit the oker's hand knocking one stick out of his hand. Nightwing threw him over his shoulder. He hit Nightwing's shin with the stick bringing him to the floor with the Joker.* "Having fun?"

Richard Grayson Collapsing to the ground Dick held his bleeding wound after throwing him over his shoulder it strained him far too much. Looking over to the Joker he glanced to the one eskrima. Reaching over for it; it was just at finger-tips length. "Yeah...loads."

Jo Ker *Laughs.* "You're getting good. You have a girlfriend yet?"

Richard Grayson Grabbing the Eskrima he glares and coughs his breathing getting harder and harder. "Maybe. Why curious all of a sudden plan to kick harl to the curb?"

Jo Ker "No, just harming someone you love would hurt much more than a stab wound." *His green eyes narrowed on him* "Right?"

Richard Grayson Thinking back to Barbara he took in a sharp breath as he flipped over trying to slam his boot down at the maniacal clown. "You're really sick you know that?" Rolling back he crouched holding the wound as he held his stance from the mad clown.

Jo Ker "What's a matter? Alittle hurt?" *Kicks his stab wound and gets up.* "Opps"

Richard Grayson Flinching Richard stumbled before he gazes back to the Joker. Twirling the eskrima he watched his enemy carefully. Standing Richard twirled the one eskrima as his eyes narrowed carefully onto Joker. His vision blurred as he had to plot out his next few steps. "So what was the point in finding me? "

Jo Ker "To scare you that's all." * Throws his eskrima down*

Richard Grayson Trembling from immense pain and loss of blood. "W-what being a rodeo clown not paying enough so now...you gotta take up Scarecrows job? "

Jo Ker "Oh hell no just trying to have fun..." "I give up take me to arkham."

Richard Grayson Staring in disbelief he stands up holding the wound. Glaring he slips out some cuffs. Moving closer and readies his eskrima's to knock him upside the head if he ever tried to do something funny. Though nothing the joker did was ever funny. Carefully he tries to place the cuffs on. Batman explained that randomly the joker would just allow himself to be captured. Richard had seen it his younger days.

Jo Ker *He smiled. Out of his sleeve shot Cranes fear gas he had stole. He laughed. As the spray hit Nightwing in the face the fear kicked in* "What do you fear?"

Richard Grayson

Cursing he swung the eskrima at Joker's head as he stumbled back. Blinking he stared to the distorting Joker. His heart raced and his blood ran cold. Richards pupils dilated as he stared to Joker blankly but his face molded with fear. Screa...ms, he heard the audience's screams as the trapeze snapped. His family falling. Flashing to lightning as the Joker stood over a dead Tim, Barbara, commissioner,cassandra and bruce laughing. Screaming Richard fell back holding his head on the ground. Arching his back he screamed clawing at his face. "NO! Make it stop!"See More

Jo Ker *Joker turned to a imaginary crowd.* "That concludes our performance tonight thank you thank you." *He took three bows and turned back to Nightwing* "And scene. I had a amazing time. As a gift...I will not kill you. But here's some advice...get a cure for that hahahahahaha" *He walked out*


	4. Aftermath

_________ Richard Grayson_

"S-someone...I-I need a cure...Joker he...Crane's...fear...toxin...c-cant...t-they're all dead...No...SOMEONE! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" With a stab wound Nightwing arches his back screaming as tears fall down his face. "S-someone! Please..."__

Batman-Dark Knight *Drops in and injects a cure into your body*

Richard Grayson Lies there breathing hard as he looks to Batman and holds his wound. "T-thanks old man..Always..saving the day."

Batman-Dark Knight *Smirks slightly* This is actually one of the last cures in my posession.

Richard Grayson Lies there staring tiredly as he sits up. "I'm sure you'll be able to make more...but I made a stupid mistake. I let my guard down and I trusted him. I thought I could bring in the Joker on my own..." He glares down irritated. He couldn't live up to Batman.

Selinaa Kyle "What happened?" Tries to keep a blank expression, not wanting to show any emotion for this.

Richard Grayson "Joker fought me. I thought it was one of the many fakes, but no it was the dangerous real one. " he groaned trying to rest up.

Selinaa Kyle Her lips curl down into a slight frown as she walks over to him. "You can't be too careful around any of those Jokers.."

Richard Grayson "Yeah well I figured it was a fake and I could handle him. I quickly learned..." hissing from his wound he moves his hand and stares to the blood. "That's never the case with him. I don't know how the old man does it."

Selinaa Kyle "With years of training and experience." Her eyes drift down to his wound and she gently places her hand on it, as if trying to help stop the blood from oozing out. "We all learn from our mistakes."

Richard Grayson "Yeah...but I was so close." he cries out in sharp pain from the applied pressure. "Sh-shit...that hurts!"

Selinaa Kyle "Stop whining. I know it hurts but we can't just let the blood continue like this." She told him, moving her hand away and looking at it. "Do you have a towel, or bandages? It needs to be wrapped."

Richard Grayson "N-not really..." he groaned. Pulling out a wing-ding he hunched over biting his busted bottom lip as he began to cut the cloth around his leg. Trembling he sliced himself in the process cutting the cloth off he leaned back panting. "W-will this work?"

Selinaa Kyle "You're injuring yourself more, love. Stop doing things and just lay there." She takes the cloth from his hand. "Might need more." Being very careful, she ripped a little bit more and put her hand under his leg. "Brace yourself. It will hurt."

Richard Grayson He did as told and closed his eyes. Taking in a steady deep breath he gritted his teeth.

Selinaa Kyle With that, she slowly lifted his leg and moved the cloth over and under his leg. She pressed the cloth against his wound and began to tie it, making it a little tight so it applied pressure.

Richard Grayson Flinching he sighs and looks away miserably. " I keep failing this city..."

Selinaa Kyle She then ties a not into the cloth and slowly lowers his leg, stretching it out. "There." She mumbles before looking at him. A light sigh escapes her lips. "You're not failing, bird boy."

Richard Grayson "I did more in my youth and now...all these fakes are running around...shit I didn't see it coming..." he holds his head and looks to Selina. "Why help me? "

Selinaa Kyle "That doesn't mean you are failing. These fakes are causing trouble and you're doing what you can." She wipes her hand on his shirt, before locking eyes with his. "Why not? I'm not completely heartless like you all think I am. I know how to care."


	5. Play Play!

Harley Quinn

Oh Vicki Vale darling me and my friend Pamela PoisonIvy Isley wanna play some games with you. What do say? *Smiles sweetly.*

Vicki Vale I don't want to play your sick little games Harley..

Jo Ker Play please play!

Pamela PoisonIvy Isley Play Play!

Harley Quinn *Still smiling sweetly at Vicki.* "But look how many people want you to play with us!

22 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Vicki Vale I don't think so..

Jo Ker *Walts over to her* "You don't?"

Vicki Vale No..

Jo Ker *Slaps her* "Now?"

Harley Quinn *Snickers as she smiles brightly at Joker.* "Trust me VV Mister J ain't the type you should say no to..."

Jo Ker *Looked at Harley suddenly feeling alot of passion for her he skipped over to her* "Hi"

*Vickie runs off*

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled brightly at Joker.* "Hey yourself Mister J. Glad to see your in a good mood now." *She said with a smirk.*

Pamela PoisonIvy Isley *watches the two and lays back relaxing* just make out already!

Jo Ker "Slapping a few people can do that kiddo." *His green eyes lite up with mischeif*

Harley Quinn *Harley blushes a bit under her clown make up and as she playfully wiggles her eyebrows at Joker.* "That would be a rather naughty thing to do and you know how Mister J loves being naughty."

Jo Ker "Harl."

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled over at Joker as she leaned herself on him a bit.* "Yes Mister J? Something I can maybe help ya with?" *She said with a playful wink.*

Jo Ker *He looked down at her black converse...the laces were untied.* "That can lead to trouble." * He said pointing at it.

Harley Quinn *Harley smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.* "Oh really now? Why don't ya show me what sort of trouble it could lead to?"

Jo Ker *Pushes her over* "That."

Harley Quinn *Harley fell over and due to her top not being laced up of course her top fell off. She smirked over at Joker, as she got up and left her top on the ground.* "Well, I see what you mean now."

Pamela PoisonIvy Isley *blinks and turns walking away*

Jo Ker *He made sure ivy was gone And kissed Harley*

Harley Quinn *Harley wrapped an arm around Joker's waist. She smiled into the kiss as she returned the kiss. For her kissing him was always one of the most wonderful moments.*

Jo Ker *He had come to grips that he loved Harley. He hated to admit it he enjoyed kissing her now...not that he would let anyone even her know. He released her from the kiss* "Ready to head back ?"

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled as Joker stopped kissing her. She knew he hated getting to romantic. It just wasn't something he was use to doing. She smiled widely and nodded her head.* "Sure thing Boss. Ya already know, I am always ready when you are."

Jo Ker *Smiled as he picked up her top and started walking. Maybe just maybe he could get use to this...then again*


	6. Join my war

Jo Ker "Hello" *As he broke threw the door*

James Gordon What the hell is going on here?

Jo Ker "Hi" *He shot Gordon in the leg*

Barbara Gordon Rolls backwards in her chair glaring at Joker

James Gordon *collapses. Pulls out my gun shooting Joker in shoulder *

Jo Ker *Grabs his shoulder* "Fuck" *Kicks Gordon and takes his gun*

Barbara Gordon "DAD!"

She screamed out rolling her chair over as fast as she could to his side

Jo Ker *Laughs and tips her chair* "WOAH WOAH"

James Gordon *unconscious *

Barbara Gordon She falls out of her chair as it gets knocked over she hit the ground hard and looks up crawling towards her father

Jo Ker *Stares* "Still worried about him?" *Kicks his head*

Barbara Gordon "STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!"

She screamed out loudly as tears ran down her cheeks

Jo Ker "He shot me! That hurt" *Kicks him again*

Barbara Gordon Crawls over to her father, she grabs joker by the leg yanking him down as much as she could, she moves over and covers her fathers body with hers protecting him as much as she can

Jo Ker "No fair get off." *He said playfully he winced and held his wound*

James Gordon *wakes up, sweeps my legs underneath joker tripping him then slamming my foot into his face*

Jo Ker *Gets up and runs out complaining*

James Gordon *sighs*

Barbara Gordon Tries to get up, she screamed out as the pain started to overwelm her body her legs had to much pressure of them tears rushed down her cheeks as she tries to pull herself back into her chair

James Gordon You Alright?

Barbara Gordon "It hurts"

She grips her chair as she slowly climbs back into it

James Gordon *stands up, limps over to the couch. Sits down groans*


	7. Doc fix me up!

Jo Ker

"DOC! Fix me up." *He yelled running in with blood pouring out of his Shoulder*3 hours ago · LikeUnlike · · View Feedback (11)Hide Feedback (11) · See Friendship

Jonathan' Crane' Ugggh...

Jo Ker "Please" *He winced in pain* "Harley would do it but I hven't seen her since our uh...fight"

Jonathan' Crane' Well No Wonder

Jo Ker *Sits down* "Will you do it doc?"

Jonathan' Crane' Oh I Really Dont Want...

Jo Ker "Please" *He was panting hard*

Jonathan' Crane' Fine... *Motions for u to say on the table* take off ur shirt

Jo Ker *Does as he's told.*

Jonathan' Crane' *Sighs. Carefully removes the bullet and skitches u back up*

Jo Ker *Winces* "I owe you one"

Jonathan' Crane' Yes u do


	8. Training

Tim Drake I'm in!

Richard Grayson Alright!

Tim Drake Where're we heading? Any particular place in mind?

Richard Grayson Wasn't sure just yet. Wanted to figure that out with others. I thought perhaps starting off with Rooftop running as warm up and then cool down after all the training with meditation.

Tim Drake Great, beginning with Rooftop running it's okay! But let's wait for the others to show up.

Richard Grayson "Right." Stretches out.

Tim Drake Starts streching out too. "So, Joker didn't show up. Do you know what he's up to?"

Richard Grayson "Not Really. He appears and ripped a new one in my side, hit me with fear Toxin." Reaching over he touches his toes wincing from the wound. No pain no game. "I can't figure him out. However...her hurt the Commissioner and Babs again." His eyes narrowed to the ground. Placing his hands on the ground he shifted his weight and raised his legs into the air balancing on his hands.

Tim Drake He sat on the floor still listening, stretched out his legs once more nearly reaching a 180 angle. "Tsk, that Joker won't get it so easily, I know you're gonna figure it out" Leaned on his right leg holding the top of his foot.

Richard Grayson Raising up an arm he smiled; "Thanks Tim you always make me feel better." Concentrating on his one arm to balance himself he bent it carefully. He loved being and acrobat. Every second of it.

Tim Drake He returns the smile "No prob, I feel better being here too. And I actually said the truth, you can cope with him!" he leans to his other leg, and streches.

Richard Grayson Quickly switching arms a sudden jolt of pain shot through him. Losing his balance he began to fall but rolled out of it and stood. Heaving a sigh he watches Tim as he stretches his arms. "Perhaps I can. We'll see he's still rather dangerous. " He spoke muttering almost to himself. "So how have you been Tim?"

Tim Drake Stares at him a little concerned "Sure you're Okay?" he crossed up his legs and sat there thinking about Joker, and what they've been talking "yeah.. he is dangerous." whispered. He looked up at him and answered "Me.., I've been fine lately. Same stuff every day.. training with you is actually geting off my routine" Smiles.

Richard Grayson "Yeah...Don't worry." he spoke referring to the pain in his side. There was nothing more to say about the Joker he was a lunatic. Pure and Simple.


	9. The Pain

Jo Ker

*Joker was in a more dark and disturbed mindset then usual. He came into his hotel room. Harley was sitting there he didn't care. He winced and held his now stitched up gunshot wound.*

Harley Quinn

*Harley looked up from the sofa. The moment Joker got in she could even sense his the darkness in his mood. She could tell he was in pain. She wanted to hug him, to ask if things were okay and see how she could help. Yet she knew doing so ...now would just get her smacked. Instead she got off the sofa and went to the kitchen. She got a glass a water and some pain killers out. Then headed over to Joker. She held out the pills and water to him.* "Here it might help with the pain." *She remarked to him. She wanted to ask what had happened. Yet she knew it would only anger him to do so.

Jo Ker "No" *He smacked the pain killers andwater out of her hands. He never took pain killers. He wanted to feel the wound.* "I like it" *A sick smile formed across hisface. A scary smile.*

Harley Quinn

*Harley should have known Joker was enjoying the pain. She watched as the water and pills landed on the ground. To anyone else the way Joker was smiling would have made been enough to make then run off crying with fear, Yet Harley just smi...led back at him.* "Whatever floats your boat Boss." *She remarked before she picked the glass and pills off the floor. If he wanted to enjoy his pain right now the best thing Harley could do was shut up and let him do so. She placed the glass and pills back in the kitchen and plopped herself down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.*

Jo Ker *He went back on the balcony. The site of the city was beautiful to him. Crane did good work stitching him up. Better than Harleys usual work yet Harley's work at times could be better than Cranes. Such a wierd thing.*

Harley Quinn *Harley knew when Joker was in one of his moods it was best to just leave him alone most of the time. Yet she couldn't help wanting to be with him. Even in his most darkest of moods. She sighed a bit and got herself off of the bed. She quietly walked outside and stood by Joker. She didn't say anything to him but instead looked out at the city. She couldn't help but smile when she did so because it gave her hope...Hope that one day they really would beat Batman, hope that one day changes would happen.*

Jo Ker *He looked over to her. Why wasn't she scared of him? Why did she insist on being near him in this kind of mood? She was...fearless. He waited for her to speak. He saw the Bat signal go up he didn't care.*

Harley Quinn *Harley could sense Joker looking over at her. She glanced over at him and smiled. To her that was the green light to speak. She saw the Bat signal go up though as she was about to speak. She sighed a bit, figuring Joker would be all ready to go after him once more.* "Should I get ready to head out. Or are ya for once not running after him?" *She asked raising an eyebrow.*

Jo Ker "He'll end up finding us...you go on..." *He narrowed his green eyes on her*

Harley Quinn *Harley's sapphire hues locked on to Joker's green ones.* "You know damn well I ain't going no where with you. Your hurt, haven't even bothered to tell why nor will you take anything for the pain. I deal with that because I know it is just how you are but leaving your side even to just go inside right now is not going happen. I know it makes you mad but that is just me for ya." *Harley remarked in a rather quite tone of voice.*

Jo Ker "OOO you think you're funny?"  
*The vains on the side of his head and his hand started to show. She angered him. He felt like crushing her skull. he thought better of it* "Gordon shot me."

Harley Quinn *Harley backed up from Joker. She knew she had said the wrong thing. She felt like saying sorry. Like telling him tomorrow was a new day. Or even yelling at him for being in such a mood. Yet she knew all that would do is get her smacked or even killed right now. She turned around and headed inside. The best thing to do right now was let him just think.*

Jo Ker *He stood there for awhile. Then went inside shower changed. And layed down on the huge bed still thinking.*

Harley Quinn

*Harley showered as Joker stood outside. Then she put on her Mickey Mouse shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. She was brushing her hair as she sat on the sofa when Joker came in. She gave him a smile as he went off to shower. She sighed... some to herself as he got he layed down on the large bed. She could till he was still thinking so even though she wanted to talk she didn't instead she walked over and laid down him. After being quite for awhile, she placed a hand lightly on his leg and smiled weakly over at him. "Ya know what they say...Tomorrow is a new day." *With that being said she once more fell quite.*See More

Jo Ker *He look over at her as she spoke. He laughed at her.* "Uh...Harley...it's not tomorrow yet is it?" *He looked at the clock "12:00".* "Ah you lucked out this time Harley Quinn. I need to talk to you anyway come here." *He patted the bed.*

Harley Quinn *Harley laughed a little at Joker making mention of her having lucked out. She tilted her head some when he mentioned needing to talk to her. She quickly was on the bed by him, her sapphire hues staring at him curiously.* "Yeah what's up? Something ya need from me?" *She asked.*

Jo Ker "Ya Harley you remember Nightwing right?" *He met her gaze.* "I thought i'd give the kid a fair fight. Sooo I waant you to uh...stay out of our next fight unless...the bat or Robin shows up then you can join the performance..." *He checked to see if the bat signal was still on. It was.*

Harley Quinn *Harley hated having to stay out of fights but she also respected Joker far to much to argue with him on this. She nodded her head.* "I ain't gunna say I like the idea of this but if that is what ya, then you already know I'll follow your orders on it."

Jo Ker "That a girl." *He russled her hair* "You're such a cute kid."

Harley Quinn *Harley wanted to pout and stay a little bothered by Joker's wishes for her to stay out of the fight yet as always she couldn't stay bothered by Joker. The second he rustled her hair and called her a cute kid, she was all smiles again. She giggled a bit and snuggled up to Joker. She knew he hated her doing such things normally but she was in a good mood and even if it got her yelled at getting to snuggle with him even for a second was worth it in her eyes.*

Jo Ker *The Joker allowed this to happen for about ten seconds before he got up.* "Well i'm off to have some fun. *He slipped on his blood stained jacket and walked out.*


	10. The Other Robin

Jo Ker "You really think you can be me..? That was the second ones mistake."

Damian Wayne There will be no mistakes made like the second one. When the Dynamic Duo fight you next it will be your end.

Jo Ker "2 on 1 wow you're a hero...I wanna this to be a fair fight just me and him..."

Damian Wayne Im afraid its a package deal. You want one then you get the other. Im sure Harley will have no problem jumping in for you.

Jo Ker "I told her no to unless you interfered..."

Damian Wayne Joker reguardless of who fights you, whether it is me or Grayson you realise you can never win. In fact why dont i just call in Bat Girl or maybe Oracle, they could take you down for us. *Damian laughed*

Jo Ker *He rolled his eyes* You wanna go bird boy let's go!" *He took out a crowbar*

Damian Wayne You dont scare me Joker. Was I getting under your skin there. *smirks*

Jo Ker "Not really but if you say so." *Smirks and swings the crowbar humming*

Damian Wayne *Jumps over Joker and perches uptop a roof* When i hear from Grayson ill be sure to let him know your looking for him. Your end is near Joker. *Shoots off a line and flies off into the darkness of the city*

Jo Ker *Mumbles something about Robin's are always scared and walks off*


	11. Vickie Vale

Damian Wayne So your the famous Vicki Vale?

Vicki Vale I wouldn't call myself exactly famous..but yes, I am Vicki Vale.

Damian Wayne I remember my father mentioning you.

Vicki Vale And who is your father?

Damian Wayne Bruce Wayne.

Vicki Vale *widens eyes* Oh! Wow.. What did he say about me..?

Damian Wayne i just remember him mentioning you once or twice. You had a massive impact on his life.

Vicki Vale Oh.. How is he? Is he well? *suddenly finds self wanting to ask a billion questions about him*

Damian Wayne Yes he is very well. Im sure he would like to hear from you.

Vicki Vale Oh I dont know...its been such a long time. I didn't even know he had a son!

Damian Wayne Yeah...I was sort of...unkown to him for a while.

Vicki Vale Whose your mother?

Damian Wayne Ummmmm I am sort of an enemy of my family on my mothers side right now. It was a choice between my mother or my father...and i unfortunatly had to choose.

Vicki Vale Oh..I'm so sorry. So your parent's aren't together..?

Damian Wayne No.

Vicki Vale Ohh. I'm sorry.

Damian Wayne Im not. My mother and father...dont tend to get along very well.

Vicki Vale Ah. your father tends to find..interesting relationships.

Damian Wayne That he does. *Damian said with a smile on his face*

Vicki Vale Uhm, yeah.

Damian Wayne Well miss vale i must be off.

Vicki Vale Nice meeting you. Tell your father I said "Hello."

Damian Wayne Will do, but I am sure it would mean more coming from you...


	12. You're Out

*Gordon sat in his office little did he know the Joker was right behind him.*

James Gordon *drinking my coffee, looking through my paperwork*

Jo Ker *Slaps the back of his head* "You shot me you SON OF A BITCH!"

James Gordon *rubs my head* oh Damn It... What The Hell!

Jo Ker *Tackles him and takes Gordon's gun then points it at his head* "I should kill you."

James Gordon Woah Woah!

Jo Ker *Smacks him with it then ties him to his chair*

James Gordon Oh Jeez... Is The "The Killing Joke" all over again?

Jo Ker *Takes out a crowbar.* "No no no...it's much worst than that Gordon."

James Gordon really... you beat me and drug me all over the city... Naked

Jo Ker *Hits him in the nose with it as hard as he could* "Strike 1!"

James Gordon Ow Jesuss! *it starts pouring the blood, obviously shattered*

Jo Ker *Laughs* "Told ya" *Hits him in the shoulder*

James Gordon *squeezes eyes shut* why... are you doing this...

Jo Ker "Uh...you shot ME! Do you know who I am?" *Leans against him*

James Gordon Yes... Yes I Know Who Your Are... *spits blood in your face*

Jo Ker *Wipes it away* "Strike 2!" *Hits him on the top of the head*

James Gordon *head drops forward, motionless*

Jo Ker "Strike 3!" *Kicks the chair over and hits him again and again and again then laughs and walks out leaving a joker card by his bloody body*


	13. Alley Walk

Crane lured in the darkness looking aroung the city ust having escaped arkham. He lite up the dark alley way he turned another corner a figure was skipping toward him /Great/ he thought.

Harley Quinn *Harley was in a good mood. She hadn't been to Arkham in weeks which was a long time for her. She had got into one of her little fights with Joker, so he kicked her out of the hide out. However this did not do anything to effect her mood. She was still happy as ever. She was skipping around down town time Gotham in her normal manner as she came to a dark alley. She could tell someone was in it. She tilted her head and shouted down the alley.* "Someone there? If so don't be trying anything funny!"

Scare Crow He knew that annoying voice anywhere. "Harley." he mumbled. The Yellowish/Orangish light that was the Scarecrow made his way over to her.

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled widely when she saw just who it in the alley. As merrily as ever she waved to him.* "Been a long Scarecrow. Last I hear ya was locked up in the padded cell."

Scare Crow "I don't have time for this right now harley" He walked past obvisly annoyed.

Harley Quinn *Harley still happy as ever followed besides Scarecrow. Not because she was trying to be annoying but rather because she really had nothing to do.* "What ya don't got time for me but ya got time to lurk around in alleys?"

Scare Crow "I'm trying to find you boyfriend he has an...interesting plan as i'm sure you know." He kept walking.

Harley Quinn *Harley frowned a little.* "Well he ain't really one to keep me in the loop on everything..." *She said with a bit of a shrug.* "And he ain't my boyfriend! He is my boss and it's just...Ya know complex is all."

Scare Crow "Whatever you say Harley." He turned another corner.

Harley Quinn *Harley shrugged and kept on following Scarecrow.* "So what sort of big plan do you two got going on this time huh?"

Scare Crow "It's not just me and him. I know Myself, Joker, Bane, and maybe the riddler are all involved."

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled brightly at hearing this.* "Sounds like it is going to be a big deal. Mister J always does have a way of coming up with amazing plans."

Scare Crow "I suppose but...then again they always fail don't they." His glowing orange eyes (Caused by the mask) gaze at her.

Harley Quinn *Harley frowned some.* "I am sure this time will be different! This time he has you, Bane and maybe even Eddie in on it. It will work, I am sure of it."

Scare Crow "We'll see...he better hold his end of the bargin" He Exited the alley now walking on a backroad stop following me! "

Harley Quinn "Never! I am bored and I need someone to follow damn it!"

Scare Crow He sighed 'Why does this type of stuff always happen to me'

Harley Quinn *Harley smiled brightly.* "Aw come on now. You know you enjoy hanging around me! We use to be co-workers!"

Scare Crow "Let's go...I got things to do..." *He walked*

Harley Quinn *Harley nodded her head, humming happily as she skipped besides Scarecrow.*

Scare Crow "What are you afriad of ?"

Harley Quinn *Harley figured it was best just to be honest with Scarecrow on this topic.* "What I most fear is being alone. Not being able to stop the ones I do care about from getting hurt." *She remarked in all truth.*

Scare Crow "Ah...and the one you care about is...The Joker if i'm not mistaking"

Harley Quinn *Harley thought about this for a moment before answering him.* "Not just him. He is my boss, I have a very high level of respect for him and I would hate if anything ever happened to him. I also care a lot about Red and about my Babies. Also the people I work with for the most part."

Scare Crow "Like me..." *He hoped she say no*

Harley Quinn *Harley nodded her head.* "Well yeah you also. I mean ya ain't never done anything to hurt me before. Besides that you plan on working with my boss. Wouldn't make sense for me to not care about ya."

Scare Crow *He fell like puking he didn't care about Harley not one bit. This is why he thought human natare was so stange.* "I guess" He mumbled.


	14. Round 1

Scare's Profile · Richard's Profile · Scare's Wall

Scare Crow__ Scarcrow had just escaped arkham he lured though the alleys of gotham lighting them up as he went along.*

Richard Grayson Landing on a rooftop Dick crouched and gazed across the rooftops. His eyes watching his surroundings. He had to be alert. On his toes. The sound of footsteps. Listening carefully Dicks' eyes moved to the streets below. They loomed carefully watching the still shadows. Footsteps drawing closer.

Scare Crow *He walked along thinking about what the joker had said earlier such a wierd plan he came up with.*

Richard Grayson Watching the figure loom in the dark Dick's eyes could only narrow further. Crane. However he seemed deep in thought, almost unaware of his surroundings. Unaware he was being watched.

Jo Ker *The joker made his way down the steps of a buliding right between the two* "Awh shit just my luck"

Scare Crow He looked up at the Jokers words he seen Nightwing behind the Joker. "Get out of here Bird" He raise the needles attached to his gloves in front of his face.

Richard Grayson Dick stopped as he glared standing. "Crane you're supposed to be in Arkham and as for you Joker." he slid out both eskrima's and placed them together. Lengthening the pole he glared dangerously. Spinning it he watched the two carefully. Crane a man with lethal toxins, Joker a man that is just lethal himself.

Jo Ker "I suggest you listen to the scarecrow Bird Brain." *He takes out the crowbar he had been using as of late.*

Scare Crow He walked pass the joker coming closer to Nightwing. "What causes a man to dress up and fight crime...hmmm I must exmanie you"

Richard Grayson "A couple of clowns." he spoke bitterly to scarecrow. Watching the Joker he couldn't back off now. Jerking the pole in front of him he held it before Scarecrow close to his neck to stop him from drawing any closer. "That's close enough." The former boy wonder smirked. Nightwing watched Joker with his peripheral vision. He had to play this carefully.

Jo Ker *He watched Scarecrow and Nightwing carefully. He sat on a trash can.* "Round 1 FIGHT!" *He laughed*

Scare Crow *The scarecrow swung his needles at Nightwing*

Richard Grayson Glaring Nightwing swing the pole evading the needles this time. It was a close call. If he was hit with toxin. He was screwed. 'Round one?' he asked him self. Setting the pole into the ground Nightwing pole vaulted himself attempting to kick Scarecrow back. 'What did round one mean? Who knew Joker could just be being Joker. '

Jo Ker *His eyes narrowed on Nightwing* "It's a 3 round fight don't you see?"

Scare Crow Nightwing landed a stiff kick to Scarecrow's face He responded with a punch aimed at Nightwing's face.

Richard Grayson He didn't have time to react and was hit. Falling onto his bak he laid there. His face slightly sore. Adjusting his weight he flipped back to his feet crouching as his eyes watched scarecrow. Holding the lengthened Eskrima he held himself crouched. He waited for the next attack.

Jo Ker *He cheered from the sideline*

Scare Crow *Scarecrow went to tackle him*

Richard Grayson Smirking Nightwing lunged from his crouching position. Adjusting his shoulder when he came in contact with Scarecrow he tried throwing him over his shoulder. His side ached but he gritted his teeth. He had to knock out Crane.

Scare Crow *Crane elbowed Nightwing in the head before being thorw over his shoulder he hit the ground hard*

Richard Grayson Flinching from the hit nightwing stumbled holding his head. A sharp pain as his head pounded. Glaring over to Crane who hit the ground hard he yanked out a wing-ding, the special formed bata-rang and threw it at the needles Crane possessed. He prayed it'd hit. Last thing he needed was to be infected with fear toxin.

Scare Crow *The wingding hit the needles cutting them all off* "MY TOXIN!" *He again rushed at Nightwing this time in anger*

Richard Grayson Glaring Nightwing separated the eskrima pole into two. Crossing his arms, he readied himself. Waiting before he swung them hard at Scarecrow.

Scare Crow *He hit the scarecrow in the head he stumbled than fell over he was out cold*

Jo Ker *The Joker clapped* "Bravo Bravo"

Richard Grayson Standing there Richard panted before standing up and glaring to Joker. "You're turn Joker." he growled dangerously. Twirling the Eskrima sticks he glared.

Jo Ker * he got down on his knees taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves* "Take me to Arkham no tricks this time."

Richard Grayson "What happened to three rounds?" he spoke bitterly. He didn't move towards him. He had all rights not to trust him. He was a liar. And would always be one.

Jo Ker "Uh...Round one has just ended Round two has begun. Now take me."

Harley Quinn *Harley sighed some as she saw Joker turning himself. He was her boss what choice did she have but to follow suit? She sat on the ground by Nightwing's feet pouting like a five year old.*

Richard Grayson Nightwing stood there as he moved foward. He was ready this time. Taking out batcuffs he tried placing them on. Any funny tricks and he smash his leg up at him. His attention turned to Harley as he was confused but still tried to cuff Joker.

Jo Ker *Joker let the cuffs go on his wrist* "Three villians in one day new record birdie."

Harley Quinn *Harley remained quite. She didn't like turning herself in. Not one bit but if Joker was doing so then she felt she had to also.*

Richard Grayson Nightwing glared to Joker; "Shut up." he spoke bitterly. Taking out more buffs he tried to place some on her. Then he'd get to scarecrow. Touching a part on his belt he contacted the police. He'd help them escort the three back. Three rounds...did that mean three villains...no...Joker said this was round two. Besides...Joker didn't give himself up easily unless much more horrible things were to come. He'd have to contact Batman.

Harley Quinn *Harley rolled her eyes but let Nightwing cuff her. She didn't like the idea of turning herself in at all. Normally Harley was all smiles but right now she seemed to be pissed.*

Jo Ker "What's a matter doll?"

Harley Quinn *Harley not being pleased with Joker having turned himself was handling herself quite childishly. She looked up at Nightwing as she remained on the ground.* "Make sure I am in a different car, then Pants!"

Richard Grayson

Nightwing listened and moved to scarecrow. Hearing the sirens blare he stood there as the police showed up. He watched as the police took them. He'd follow them to Arkham. Watching them carefully he smiled at what Quinn said.

Harley Quinn *The police were shocked when they got there. Not only did Nightwing take down someone as dangerous as Joker but he also got Scarecrow AND Harley. Not only that Harley for once wasn't shouting about how she would get out. Instead she willing got into the police car. As the other police headed to get Scarecrow and Joker. The head officer headed over to Nightwing to get the details of what had happened.*

Jo Ker *They put Scarecrow in the same car as Harley and The joker byhimself laughing as usual*

Scare Crow *Scarecrow awoke he looked over to Harley* "What happened?"

Richard Grayson Nightwing stared as he explained to the head officer. "Take them back to Arkham. I'll escort them there." he spoke staring to them. Pressing a button on his belt a motorcycle Dick climbed on it. Looking ahead he saw Scarecrow wake up in the car with Harley and Joker having a joyous time. Nightwing felt this was going to be a long...night.

Harley Quinn

*She frowned at Scarecrow.* " Pants turned himself in...I had no choice but to follow suit. You...You got your ass kicked." *Harley said still clearly in a bad mood. The head officer nodded his head at Nightwings words and gave ...the orders to the others to bring the three to Arkham. He shook his head as he heard Joker laughing like crazy.* "We are really going to have to keep a close on eye on them all this time Nightwing. Joker turning himself can never be a good sign..." *He mutter to Nightwing before he to drove off to Arkham with the other police

Jo Ker "WOOOOOOOOO" *He yelled as he mimiced the siren*


End file.
